


Inner Animal

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [48]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal AU, Animal Transformation, Animals, Art, Dog - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Racoon, SteveTony, animal - Freeform, animalside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill the prompt with some fanart! I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Inner Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord Handle: Fluffypanda
> 
> Short Prompts:  
> 1\. bamf Tony + Identity Porn  
> 2\. Alt!2012 after Endgame  
> 3\. Surviving Mandatory Team Bonding
> 
> Long Prompts:  
> 1\. Not-really-a-Villain AU, SHIELD recruits Steve right away and puts him to work dismantling what's left of Iron Man's AI-run robot army after they captured him. Tony is given to Steve to watch while they work together - in animal form (no shifter au please)  
> 2\. Scifi AU, Werewolves were created using alien DNA to create soldiers to fight wars on alien planets, but the secret to making them was lost centuries ago. But then Tony, prince of a galactic empire, purchases a werewolf in stasis.  
> 3\. 2012 Tony finds pre-IW Steve in the room he made for Steve to move into. This Steve can't leave that apartment, literally can't walk past the door. (pre-IW Steve was wishing he could be welcome back at the tower and is now stuck there, five years in the past...his life is weird) Tony isn't sure about this guy at first, but he really does seem like Cap, even if the way he looks at Tony is weird. Then 2012 Steve comes back to the tower and Tony finds himself going out of his way to make sure the two Steves don't meet...but they do anyway
> 
> Do not wants: genderswap, major character death, unhappy ending, dom/sub, bondage, pain play, bathroom play, cheating, character bashing of any kind, superfamily
> 
> Additional stuff: I love dinosaurs and cute and fuzzy animals. Recipes are great. I'd love to get puzzles, icons, or phone/desktop wallpapers if you make that kind of thing.


End file.
